Our Fight, Out Night
by Yoru NightWitch14
Summary: I'm violent and deadly. I am like this because of my role. I don't need the feelings of love but Why can't you stay away from me...? Another Kaisaki. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**This is for 4MonstersUnderTheBed~!  
I tried to make it similar to Kaichou wa Maid-sama and yet not too similar at all. I'm the type to write my own stories but with some random words ideas and prom.**

**。。。**

**By the way, I think you already know, but have to noticed the names in Kaichou wa Maid and Cardfight Vangaurd...?  
KM: Ayuzawa Misaki, Usui Takumi  
CV: Misaki Tokura, Yuri Usui**

**The Misaki(s), The Usui(s)... How weird is that...? XD**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck, Other Vanguard Cards that belongs to my OC (Not the Clans like 'Aqua Force' and 'Granblue') and the story are Mine. Please do not copy my OC or anything else that belongs to me.**

* * *

**_First Interest_**

"I don't get it. Why do I have to be to Secretary~? I wanna be the Vice-Prez~!" Miwa whined as he lift up some paperworks from Kai's desk. Kai looks at him as he's writing out couple of documents as Celino, the Vice-President read over his document. "Do you have any idea what Vice-President do...?" Kai growled angrily as he glared at Miwa. Miwa thought about it.

"Nah, Nevermind. I like being a Secretary~!" Miwa smiled cheerfully as Kai viciously glared at him. Celino and Suiko sweatdropped. Suiko is the Treasurer of the Student council. "Miwa, Give Kai a break. He have to finished all these paperworks..." Suiko said as Miwa nodded. Kai rest back and look out the window. He spotted a couple of students walking out of the school, skipping class. Tey took out cigarettes and lit it  
_  
'Skipping class, huh...?' _Kai thought as he looks at them with a bored look on his face. Then he spotted a pale lavender-haired girl with a red armband pinned onto the left sleeve. He saw the girl talking to the guys, then the guys got angry and about to walk off, but the girl force then to turned around and kicked both of them at the stomach, cause them to faint. That took Kai by surprised as he continued staring at the girl who drags the two by the collar back into school.

"Celino..." Kai called him out. Celino looked at him and walk up to him. "Yes?"

"Who is that girl?" Kai questioned as Celino looked out the window and saw the girl entering the school.

"Oh, That's Misaki Tokura. She is the Leader of the Discipline Committee. Rumors has it that she beat up a student for no reason what so ever, but I believe that isn't the case. She did a good job for her work, she comes here often with the trouble makers because you have to give punishment to the delinquents." Celino explained as Kai looked at him confused. "I don't remember her coming here..."

"That's because you always sleep after to finished your work. I have to give out punishments for you. Also, my sister is a member of the the Discipline Committee, so I know Tokura well." Celino said as Kai stared at him blankly, then he turned away. "By the way, Why do you ask about her?" Celino questioned as Kai smirked.

"Because she interesting" Kai smirked as Celino sighed. "Let's put that aside. It seems we have a bit of a problem." Celino said then took out a purple envelope. Kai sighed and grabbed the envelope and read the letter that is in the envelope.

"You have to be kidding me..."

* * *

**I noticed that this story I wrote was way too long for a one-shot. **

**So I have to shorten it down by chapters.**

**Anyway, Sorry for posting a story late. I was in so much pressure on school and collages choices... So I'll might stressed out about not posting a story early... I can't always be around, so don't get your hopes up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not going to post any Pic for the Kaisaki stories because it's already dark outside. So I can't take a pic and I might get my scanner, but if it actually waorking**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck, Other Vanguard Cards that belongs to my OC (Not the Clans like 'Aqua Force' and 'Granblue') and the story are Mine. Please do not copy my OC or anything else that belongs to me.**

* * *

**_First Encounter_**

- Discipline Committee Room -

"Well done, Misa-chan~! You just capture another monkey~!" Celina said happily as gave Misaki a hug. Misaki sighed and patted her head. "Hm..." Misaki looks like in a deep thought. Yuri looked at her, confused.

"Are you alright? You seems to be spaced out right now." Yuri questioned as Misaki stared at her. "I'm thinking about next week..." Misaki said as she signed.

"Oh yah, Next week there'll be Prom Night, isn't it?" Asaka said as she's polishing her nails. Misaki nodded as Yuri stared at her. "Is that the problem?" Yuri asked as Misaki sat down on the couch and sit back as Celina clinching onto her.

"Yah..." Misaki said quietly. Celina stare at her with a worried look on her face. "Is it about your boyfriend?" Celina questioned as Misaki twitched. Misaki looks extremely annoyed when Celina mention 'Boyfriend'.

"Don't even mention about him..." Misaki said in an extremely irritated voice. All eyes turned to Misaki. "What happened?" Asaka asked as Misaki sighed deeply.

"I broke up with my boyfriend..." Misaki looks down as Yuri sat beside her. "Why? What did he do for you to broke up with him?" Yuri asked as she patted her back.

"Well... I overheard him... talking to his friend... about his bet... A bet about how easy it is for me to be his girlfriend... and how naive I am to believe in love like that..." Misaki said, barely even a whisper and yet, the three still heard her. Yuri, Celina and Asaka stand up.

"Knives?" Yuri called out.

"Check!" Asaka took out her knives.

"Rope?" Yuri called out again.

"Check!" Celina said happily as she took out a black rope.

"Muahahaha~ Bastard~ We will have your head~" Yuri smiled so happily as the trio were bursted into dark flames and walks to the door, laughing like lunatic killers. Misaki looked at them, shocked. "Wait, I already took care of him!" Misaki shouted at the trio smiled.

"But Darling~ That doesn't satisfied us~" Yuri smiled so happily like she didn't plot anything evil.

"Yappy~ Yap~ Yap~ We wanna say hello to our dear~ Dear~ Corpse~" Celina gave an innocent smile that fools a lot of people.

"I just wanna let him know that I'm the only person who bullies you~" Asaka smiled as Misaki snapped at her statement. "Haha... Get back here, all of you." Misaki looks at them as they sighed and sit back.

"You're lucky that you used to have a boyfriend. Unlike me, I was known as 'Assassin' in this school. So, I never have a boyfriend." Asaka whines as she leaned on the arm-rest. "Because you secretly caught the delinquents off guard all the time. You sometimes used your knife. What else?" Yuri said as Asaka whines more.

"Don't you have a boyfriend, Yuri, Celina?" Misaki questioned as they both stared at her. "Yah, His name is Kenji Mitsusada and he's adorable~" Yuri said as she blushed slightly at the thought of him. "Uh-huh... What about you, Celina?" Misaki asked as Celina looked up at her as she still hugging Misaki.

"Nope~! Nii-chan wouldn't let me have a boyfriend~! If I do have one, I have to introduced him to Nii-chan~!" Celina smiled so happily as they girls stared at her. "Fair enough... Anyway, We should spilt up and search for any trouble makers around the school." Misaki said as they girls nodded and spilt up.

- Corridor on the 2 floor -

_'No sign of trouble makers...' _Misaki thought as she walks through the corridor. Then, she saw someone walks out of a room and noticed Misaki. Misaki recognized that person, the person who is very popular in the school and was known as the** 'King of Indifference'**. The person who rarely sees in the Student Council.

_'Kai Toshiki'_

Misaki thought as she stop where she is. She soon realized that Kai walked towards her with a plain look on his face. Misaki didn't move one bit, but she felt a bit nervous to see the Prez. Kai stopped right in front of her.

"May I have a word with you, Misaki Tokura." Kai questioned as Misaki crossed her arms and looks at him. "It rare to see the Sleeping Prez come to me just for a little talk... So, What do you want?" Misaki said without any sign of reaction on her face. Kai did the same, indifferent reaction.

"Have you heard of the Prom Night?" Kai questioned as Misaki stared at him confused. "Yes... Just in case, I'm not interested to be your date for the Prom Night" Misaki said as she looks away. Kai was amused that Misaki said those words right in front of him. He then pulled her against the wall and pinned her so she can't escape.

"Unfortunately, What I would like to talk about is not something to do with 'Date for the Prom', but it has something to do with 'Blood-Stained Prom'" Kai smirked as he looks down at Misaki. She was surprised that he manage to hold her up against the wall and can't able to escape. But after she heard his reasons, she became interested on the topic. She crossed her arms. "Keep talking."

"This." Kai took out the envelope and handed over to Misaki. Misaki just looked at the envelope with confusion, but opened it. It seems that the person used newspaper to gave the massage. Misaki read the letter.

**_"Yo, It's Mystrio.  
If you won't cancel the Prom Night, then I'll ended the night with a big Bang... Also, I don't joke around with an important event~ I hope I made myself clear..."_**

Misaki stared at the letter for a while then turned to Kai. "So, What do you want me to do...?" Misaki questioned as Kai thought for a moment. "We have to see if culprit is in this school... There's a possibility that the culprit is one of the students. So, We have to look any suspicious students." Kai explained as Misaki nodded.

"Understood. I should let the other Discipline Members know about this. Now will you excuse me." Misaki turned and goes under Kai's arm and walk off, but Kai grabbed her wrist.

_"You may feel safe because you think you're strong and all, but-"_ Pulled her closer to him. _"You're still a girl, Misaki Tokura"_ Kai said in a deep tone as his sharp eyes looks closer to Misaki. He also give a small smirk as Misaki blushed mad. She slapped him off. "... Excuse me."

Misaki quickly walked off back to the Discipline Committee Room and quickly shut the door. She was panting. Misaki leaned the door, then slowly slide down. Her face was still flushed as she thought of what just happened.

_'W-What the hell is wrong with him...?' _Misaki thought as she looked at the wrist that was held by Kai. She slowly touched it, but shook her head.

_'No... I don't need this... I don't want to repeat by mistakes...'_ Misaki clenched. After the girls came back and Misaki explained the situation to them.

* * *

** 〜（ゝ。∂）**

**Sorry, I actually have nothing to say.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! NightWitch here~!**

**Pfft, I sounded like a dude~! XD**

**I became Noir(Male self)~! **

**Sorry, I have no idea what to type right now.**

**But I was thinking about making a small animation or continue finishing my RPG game, but I was slowed down by alot of things. QAQ**

**Anyway, Enjoy the story.**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck, Other Vanguard Cards that belongs to my OC (Not the Clans like 'Aqua Force' and 'Granblue') and the story are Mine. Please do not copy my OC or anything else that belongs to me.**

* * *

**_Changes_**

- Student Council Room -

Kai was leaning on the desk as he kept on reading on the letter. He seems to be in a deep thought as well. Then, a stranger opened the door and walked into the room. Kai closed his eyes as he put the letter down.

"I'm glad you can make it. For once, will you stop skipping school all the time..." Kai said as he opened his eyes and looked at the person. "Ren the Historian..."

"Hahaha, Sorry, sorry. I can't seems to walk up in time." Ren laughed happily as Kai sighed deeply. "You're one of the Student Council and yet you can't wake up early... I can't be bothered by this. We have a problem for the Prom Night." Kai said as he threw the envelope swiftly to Ren. Ren caught it with his fingers and opened the envelope and read it.

"Hmmm~ This make a lot of couples mad." Ren sighed as he pouted. Kai rises a brow of what he said. "And why is that?" Kai questioned as Ren grinned wide.

"Prom + Dance = Romanic Future~ Well, that what all girls say." Ren shrugged as he thought of something. "Come to mention it, There is this incident 5 years ago. Even though there's a threat, all the students still go. But suddenly, a large explosion was on the stage and causes a panic. No one injured that day and no one is the culprit." Ren said as he smiled, Kai stared at him.

"..." Kai stood there in silent. Then he get up and walked off. "You're excuse for now. But please try to be on time for now on." Kai said, then he walked off. "Right" Ren grinned.

- Next Day -

Misaki was on the roof. She was looking at the school ground as she looks around any student that were suspicious to her. She noticed Kai was behind him, but choose to ignore him.

"Hey." Kai greet Misaki as he walks up to her, but she didn't turn and greet back.

"..." Misaki remains silent.

"Hmm... I wonder, If I hit Misaki Tokura on the head with this heavy dictionary, will she noticed?" Kai said it out loud for her to hear and about to hit her at the head with the dictionary. Misaki turned and barely dodged that hit, she gone pale from the sudden attack. Misaki turned to Kai. "You're a truly evil man. You know that..."

"Now you're learning." Kai smirked as he threw the big book in his bag. "Any progress?" Kai questioned as Misaki shook her head.

"No. It seems too hard to find the culprit without any leads..." Misaki said as she sighed and crossed her arms, leaning on the fence. "Almost like he's untouchable."

"Our Historian found a similar incident 5 years ago. Found a letter, threat everyone to not come to the Prom, everyone ignore that threat, then a huge explosion happened on the stage." Kai explained as Misaki nodded. "Maybe while everyone is in the prom. Someone was out of the building, preparing for the explosion." Misaki said.

"Hmm... But still, it's no good... We need to search around the school if there's any changes..." Kai sighed in frustration as he scratched behind his head. Misaki looked at him. "I have a good memory, so I can easily spotted the changes and inform you." Misaki suggested as Kai smirked and walk closer to her.

"You know, you became more and more interesting..." Kai said as he lead down to Misaki. Misaki turned away and blushed a bit. "I'm not. I never am..." Misaki said, she still remember what her ex done to her.

"Although that's what you think, but I'm different. Everything around me were utterly boring, but you... you caught my interest, Misaki Tokura" Kai said in a deep tone as his face leaned closer to hers. Misaki blushed, but she immediately headbutt him. That headbutt made Kai walk back and hold his forehead. Misaki did the same. "S-Sorry..." Misaki said quietly as Kai just chuckled.

"It's fine. Anyway, when Prom Night comes, The members of the Student council should partner up with the members of the Discipline Committee and search if anyone isn't involve with the Prom Night or anyone suspicious for that matter... I should head back for class... Cya." Kai walks off, leaving the red face Misaki.

_'I really don't understand what he's thinking...' _Misaki thought and saw a couple of seniors wandering around the school field suspiciously.

- At the school Gates -

Ren was running to the school gate. He arrived, but an hour later. "Ehhh... Well, I beat that record... Last time was 3 hours late." Ren sighed as he walks into the school, but was stopped by falling knives dropped in front of him. "Oh, That was dangerous." Ren said as he looks up. He saw a navy haired girl behind the window of the first floor.

"Late. State your name and class." Asaka said as she held out her knives. Ren kept on staring at her with great interest on his face, then he smiled. "Ren Suzugamori. Class 2-D. Who might you be?" Ren asked as Asaka glared at him.

"Asaka Nagane... A member of the Disciplinary Committee" Asaka said as Ren looks at her, then thought for a moment. "Ah! Then I'll call you A-chan~!" Ren smiled happily as she stared at him with a confused look on her face.

"What?" Asaka then saw Ren already went into the school. He tsked and ran after him. She eventually found him on the corridor, about to walk into his class. "Hey!" Asaka shouted and immediately grabbed his back collar. Ren turned his hand towards her.

"Yap, A-chan?" Ren was still smiling as Asaka glared at him. "Don't address me with that name. We barely know each other." Asaka said as she let go of him and crossed her arms. Ren turned to her and looks like he understand what she wants.

"I see! You wanted to get to know each other~! So we can be best friend~!" Ren said excitedly like a child as Asaka looked at him with the most dumbfounded look. "What? No!" Asaka stared yelling.

"Okay~! We are going to do a lot of things for now on~! Although I still have to go to class, so I'll be busy." Ren sighed as Asaka looked at him. "Alright. I'll let you go for now, but don't be late." Asaka said as she turned away and walks off.

"Problem is that I'm always late." Ren sighed and went into class._ 'Although~ I wonder if it interesting if something happened to her in the day of the Proms Night~?'_ Ren thought as he smirked. _'Let's find out'_

* * *

**Yes~**

**Let's find out on the next chapter of 'Our Fight, Our Night'~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, It's Yoru NightWitch.^^  
I really need to think of a good story for the other requested fanfic.  
But, I'm not really sure if it's good.**

**Anyway, Keep reading and keep Laughing~! 〜（ゝ。∂）**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck, Other Vanguard Cards that belongs to my OC (Not the Clans like 'Aqua Force' and 'Granblue') and the story are Mine. Please do not copy my OC or anything else that belongs to **

* * *

**_Confusion_**

- Prom Night -

"Tell me again why do we have to dress up...?" Misaki said as she place her hands on her hips. She's wearing a pale green dress with white lace. Her hair was curled and place out at her shoulders. She turned to her Partner, Kai, who is wearing a white tux and red tie. He couldn't stop staring at Misaki. "W-What...?" Misaki said nervously.

"You look beautiful" Kai smiled as Misaki blushed. "Save your flattery for someone else. Don't waste your breathe on me" Misaki said as she turned away and walked off outside. Kai followed her with his hands in his pockets.

_'What's with him...? He's been following ever since he told me about the threat letter. Still... why am I at ease when he's around...? I haven't thought of my ex for a while now... Why is that...?'_ Misaki thought was interrupted by Kai.

"You really hate my guts, don't you?" Kai asked as Misaki glanced at him then walks up to the school gates and look around. "It's not that... A lot of things were on my mind... And I am not in a mood to talk about it." Misaki said as she looks around at the front yard. Kai stared at her, interested on what's troubling her. So, He walks up to her.

"Am I on your mind?" Kai smirked as he walks closer to her. She turned to him with a confused look on her face. "What? Why do you think that...?" Misaki questioned, trying to avoid the question as she went into the school and checked the room.

"Hmmm... I don't know, but I do like to know what do you think of me.." Kai slowly wrapped his harms on her shoulder as Misaki blushed from his unexpected actions. "Wha-!? Let go!" Misaki demanded him as he smirked at her reaction.

"You are so adorable, Misaki Toruka..." Kai whispered on her ear as she blushed more. She don't want to admit that she like his warmth, but she don't want to end up repeating her mistakes. She turned around and pushed him away, which startled Kai. "Stop fooling around and do your work!" Misaki shouted at him then walks off. Then Misaki heard a deep sigh from Kai.

"No matter how many times I wanted to tell you or how many times I tried... I guess you just didn't noticed why I'm like this..." Kai whispered, but Misaki can easily heard him. She turned to him and about to call his name, but she was cut off by Kai. "I assume you wanted me to leave since you're confident that you'll be safe without me... Well, I can granted your wish... If you need me, I'll be at the prom... Good Luck." Kai walks off as Misaki continues to stared at him till he disappeared into the shadows of the school.

" ... That's not it..." Misaki signed walks off, then she bumped into Asaka, who is out of breath and wears a navy blue dress with sky blue frills. She looks stress then usual.

"What happened?" Misaki questioned as Asaka turned to her.

"I shouldn't have trust that idiot!" Asaka shouted as Misaki is really confused. "Which idiot? There's almost a million in the school." Misaki asked as Asaka snapped.

"Ren Suzugamori! I saw a couple of delinquents said that Suzugamori started the whole thing! The threat and the bomb! And I know where he is..." Asaka growled angrily and dashed off. Misaki sighed then followed her.

- Few minutes later -

"_**'I shouldn't trust an Idiot named Ren Suzugamori, who is the cause for the bomb and the threeeeat.'**_" Misaki repeated what Asaka said about Ren calmly and sarcastically as Asaka was sulking. Misaki was tied with Asaka behind her in the storage room with no one to guard the two. "I know, I know... You don't have to repeat what I said..." Asaka said as she frowned.

"No, I wanted to say these words because I wanted everyone to heard how Right you are~" Misaki said calmly as she looks around. "Although, I still can't believed that we were caught by the likes of those delinquents..." Misaki said as Asaka signed.

_- Flashback -_

_Asaka and Misaki bursted into the storage room. They found 4 delinquents carrying the bomb. Asaka and Misaki glared at them and started to attack them. The two girls were winning, but they didn't know the 5th delinquent walked in behind the two girls and knocked them out with a bat. They tied the two girls and about to leave, but the girls regained consciousness._

_"You will never win! Tell your leader Ren that he will never win!" Asaka shouted at them as they stared at her confusedly. "We don't have a leader named Ren. We just did this for fun~" They smirked as he walked off. Asaka went pale and looks down._

_- End of Flashback -_

Asaka signed deeply as Misaki was in a deep thought. "Asaka, do you have one of those daggers?" Misaki questioned as Asaka nodded. "But they're on my thigh. I can't reach it." Asaka said as she looks around.

"Will Yuri search for us?" Asaka questioned.

"Dancing with her Boyfriend" Misaki answered as she remember Yuri and Kenji dancing after they eat.

"What about Celina?"

"With the Secretary on the roof, talking. They got distracted." Misaki remembered Celina's role is to watch out for anyone suspicious, but the last time she check on her, she was talking to Miwa.

"What about your partner? What's he name...? Ehh... Kai Yoshiki?" Asaka said as she thought for a moment.

"It's Kai Toshiki. Yah, but he was in the gym..." Misaki said quietly as Asaka noticed that something is bothering her. "Did something happened?" Asaka asked as Misaki sighed.

"I don't know... I don't understand why that man always gets close to me..." Misaki said as she looks up to the ceiling. Asaka giggled again. "In looove much? Ahhhh~ It's feels good to be in love~" Asaka giggled as Misaki got annoyed and headbutt her at the back of her head.

"Ow! Misaki!" Asaka shouted at Misaki remain irritatedly calm. "Well, That calms me a bit." Misaki said as she heard footsteps from outside.

"Someone is coming... And I think they're not alone..." Misaki whispered as both Misaki and Asaka glared at the door. The door slowly open and revealed the person behind the door.

* * *

**Sorry~! This is the end of the Chapter.**

**Was the person is Kai? The Culprit? Ren? Or the Delinquents who left them tied up earlier? Find out on the next chapter of ****_'Our Fight, Out Night'_**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Yoru~! **

**Sorry, I forgot to update the chapter, But we only have one chapter left~!**

**Yay~! ＼(^o^)／**

**Anyway, Enjoy the story~!**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck, Other Vanguard Cards that belongs to my OC (Not the Clans like 'Aqua Force' and 'Granblue') and the story are Mine. Please do not copy my OC or anything else that belongs to me.**

* * *

_**True Culprit**_

"Someone is coming... And I think they're not alone..." Misaki whispered as both Misaki and Asaka glared at the door. The door slowly open and revealed the person behind the door.

The person who's behind the door was Miwa with 5 delinquents, who tied the girls up, were behind him. The girls looks at him shocked, then they started to glare at him. Miwa just smirked.

"Oh, Come on. You can come up a better reaction then that." He said as he grinned. The delinquents behind him just chuckled as Miwa walked up to the girls and lean closer to Misaki. "Why are you with them!? What happened to Celina!?" Misaki questioned him as she glares at him. Miwa chuckled.

"Hmmm~ I wonder what happened to her?" Miwa said then started chuckled darkly. Both Misaki and Asaka looks at him with their eyes wide before they stared glaring at them as if they became murderers. "Well now, It's time to go. Let's do a knock out, Shall w-!?" Before Miwa finished his sentence, Misaki immediately snapped the rope with her strength and kicked Miwa on the stomach. Causes him to collapse. Misaki didn't noticed a loud shriek coming from one of the delinquents, quickly untied Asaka.

"I will not let you ruin the most precious moment for all the girls! And I will avenge Celina!" Misaki yelled and pointed at Miwa, who looks like he's still alive. Misaki and Asaka noticed the delinquents who's with Miwa were knocked out and found Ren and Kai standing on the middle of those knockouts delinquents with Celina behind the two boys, holding two cans of coffee. Celina look at Misaki shocked

Ren, Kai and Celina were staring at Misaki, who about to stomp on Miwa... Shocked from Misaki's sudden outburst and action. "Miwa-kun!?" Celina called out as she hurried to his side, worried if he's most likely dead.

"**GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAH! **So funny!" Ren laughed so loud as he pointed at Misaki, who is in raged. Misaki saw Kai who looks like he's holding back the laugh. "What so Funny!? He's the Leader of those Dimwits!" Misaki shouted as Asaka realized what's going on from they way Celina held Miwa close to her.

"He's not the guy we're looking for! He's only playing the part!" Ren shouted as he continues to laughed. Misaki was embarrassed of what she's done, but it couldn't help it. Miwa's act was too realistic. "But why!?" Asaka questioned. Celina looks at them confused, she have no clue on what they were talking about.

"As usual, I was late for the prom, but I saw these delinquents walks into the storage room. So, I called Kai and Miwa to think of some kind of plan." Ren said as he step one of the delinquents. Misaki and Asaka listen carefully as they sat on Miwa, who looks a bit too pale. Celina panicked. "A-Aka-chan! Misa-chan! QAQ"

"Then we thought that we should pretend to be their leader. Rumors has it that the Leader of the Delinquents will never show his face to anyone, not even his subordinates. So, we made Miwa the leader." Ren smiled as Asaka and Misaki stand and walks closer to the guys while Celina was trying to wake Miwa up. The girls looks pretty mad.

"We got the information that we need. Truth be told, We just like to mess the delinquents' heads." Kai said as he gives a small smirk on his face. Ren chuckled a bit as Misaki and Asaka stared at the two._ 'I really wonder about these guys.' _Misaki thought. Celina looks at the group with a serious look in her eyes then took out her phone and called someone. Kai noticed her actions.

"Anyway, I found our culprit. He's at the backstage, waiting for the time to give the big bang. Me and A-chan will block the exit and Celino and Suiko will block the other. Misaki and Kai will approach him~" Ren explained the plan. They all nodded, then Ren noticed something.

"Oh yah, What's your name, Missy?" Ren asked to Misaki as she rised a brow at him. "Misaki Tokura..." Misaki answered as Ren thought for a bit.

"Hmmm... Ah~! I'll call you MisaQ~!" Ren smiled happily as Kai facepalmed and Asaka stared at him like he's nuts. Misaki was so confused about the nickname, but already snapped and hunting Ren down. Ren runs away as he laughs.

- Exit, Ren and Asaka -

Asaka and Ren were standing at the door in the backstage as they waited if something happened. Ren caught Asaka glancing at Ren then back on the ground every 5 minutes. "Is there's something on my face?" Ren asked, Asaka twitched.

"S-Sorry..." Asaka said it quietly as Ren stared at her. "For what?" Ren asked.

"I thought you're the mastermind of all what happened here... but it turns out that it's somebody else... Sorry." Asaka apologized again. Ren thought for a moment then smirk.

"Nope~ I can't forgive that easily~" Ren smirked as Asaka stared at him shocked of what he said, then she stared down at the floor, feeling guilty. "You have to wake me up every morning for me to forgive you and for me not getting late for school." Ren smiled as Asaka looks at him, then she smiled. Asaka now gave respect for Ren.

"Okay, Ren-sama." Asaka said as Ren chuckle then patted her head.

- Exit 2, Celino and Suiko -

Celino and Suiko were standing by the door in silences, which causes Suiko very uncomfortable with the silent. So, she thought of something to start a chat. "Um..ehh...Goldenh-"

"Please call me Celino. We shouldn't talk right now, the culprit will caught us if we do." Suiko was cut off by Celino. Almost like he knew what she's about to say. Suiko was a little disappointed, but even so, he got a point. They can't risk of being caught. Suiko sighed as Celino glanced at her.

_'Can you hear me'_

Suiko heard a voice then turned to Celino. "Did you say something?" Suiko asked as Celino shook his head. "No, but I assure you, you can hear me." Celino said as Suiko look at him confused.

_'I mean this. Telepathy'_

Suiko heard a voice again, but much more clearer. Suiko tries to responded back.

_'I never knew you can do this...'_

Celino smirked.

_'Our race is something. But Father banned us from using our abilities.' _He signed.

_'Why using this now?' _Suiko questioned as she started at him with interests.

_'Because I wanted to have a chat with you, Suiko... Only the two of us' _Celino turned to her and smiled gently as Suiko slightly blushed.

- Backstage -

Misaki and Kai looks around the back stage if they found anyone, but there's no luck. Although, Misaki glancing at Kai whenever she have a change with a troubled look on her face. Kai noticed it and didn't say a word, but now he's curious.

"Is there's something on my face that caught your attention, Misaki Tokura...?" Kai asked normally as he search, Misaki jumped. "W-Well... I'm just... confused about you..." Misaki admit what's bothering her, she doesn't admit what she felt because she thought it's pathetic for a strong woman like her to admit everything. Kai knew that, which cause Kai surprised of Misaki's sudden defeat, but he remains the same.

"What's so confused about me...?" Kai asked as Misaki looks down. "You were always close... Even if I pushed you away or shouted my lung out toward you, you still came and always by my side. Why do you always...near me...?" Misaki took a deep breathe then looks towards Kai, who was quiet for a moment.

Kai was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a husky voice.

"Well, well, I never expect to see the King and the Queen here~"

"Queen? It's understandable that Kai Toshiki was the King of Indifference, but me as a Queen?" Misaki said confusedly. "You well-known as the Queen of Perfection since you were pretty good at your job." Kai explained as Misaki gets it.

A shadow figure across them slowly walks closer to them and reveals himself from the lights above them. Misaki look at the man, full of anger and hatred.

**"RYUU!"**

* * *

**Sorry, The last part of the story, I was haft asleep. Even so, I tried.  
And I wanted to Match the 'King' and the 'Queen' but I have no idea what to make Misaki the Queen of something, so it's a random choice.**

**Geezus, I think I gave you enough surprises attacks. (~_~;)  
Anyway, I like it~!  
If you wanna finished reading the story~ Wait for de next chapter~! **

**〜（ゝ。∂）**


End file.
